Kyōgen
Kyōgen (狂言, Mad Words) is the current Jailer of the Central Great Underground Prison within the and one of the most secretive officers in the entirety of the , despite his primary allegiance being associated with the involuntarily. Prior to this occupation, he was the first Captain of the and went under the name Mansai Nomura (野村万歳, Nomura Mansai). Mansai has and will always be a man of control, a fact established since his meeting with . His manipulation over everything that he is involved in is certainly the reason for the current and future impenetrability of the Central Great Underground Prison. Appearance As a man who considers control to be the driving force in the world, it is of no surprise that Kyōgen has cultivated his entire essence around his own willpower, controlling each corner of it. This is primarily noted in regards to his somewhat extravagant hair: colored a vibrant blond, almost gold, it is noted to be spiked in somewhat odd manners compared to other Shinigami. While incapable of describing every lock to onlookers, Kyōgen has stated that he perfected the combing of each one in order to gain this desired shape, something he notes to do everyday; sometimes in the middle of a crowd. Peering down to his forehead, it can be seen that Kyōgen has demonstrated impeccable craftsmanship when it comes to his appearance, taking care of the smallest details among his eyebrows and eyelashes to have them add to his pretentious, trickster look, despite the occupation he undergoes. This is made quite evident considering how thin they are, in conjunction with the eventual flick that they possess at the end. And of course, Kyōgen poses his golden eyes, peering upon the world as if they were stars themselves, hiding underneath the black frames that conceal his identity. It is this, in combination with the jawline that he has so precisely angled, that give him a look most cannot avoid. Clearly, Kyōgen translates this epitomized idea of control into his physical figure as well. Contrary to popular belief, even as a spell master, Kyōgen clearly cares for his physical definition quite strongly. He can be seen to possess a lean, toned body, cultivated through numerous years of fitness training. From the average length of his shoulders down to the six-pack abdomen he has earned after his ordeals, Kyōgen has cultivated all of this for the sole purpose of keeping his ideal present within the world through himself. And of course, what is a figure such as his without it being shown off? Selective in his clothing, Kyōgen carefully chose his unique green shirt ornate with floral patterns - a homage to a deceased one, and wore it specifically with his modernized black haori to highlight his physical features quite clearly. Of course, this is all incomplete without the slightly loose, black dress pants and shoes he vainly shows off. Above all, Kyōgen certainly does prove a point: above everything else, he has complete control over the world's perceptions. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities : Kyōgen is a man with a wealth of experience. With great experience comes great strength; a proverb that truly resonates with Kyōgen. Contained within Kyōgen's already dominating frame is a reservoir of spiritual power that leaves even experienced Captains breathless upon exposure to the environment. For an extremely long period of time, Kyōgen had been thought to have reached the supposed limits of his spiritual strength. However, Kyōgen misunderstood the nature... *' ': High Intellect: *'Master Tactician': *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': : : : : Zanpakutō Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Creation and Conception Category:Male Category:Soul